


Iris Heart's Fun Day Out

by PaddedPriestess



Category: Hyperdimension Neptunia
Genre: Diapers, Gen, Soiling, messing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 09:50:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16721076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaddedPriestess/pseuds/PaddedPriestess
Summary: Iris Heart wants to have some fun, which of course entails an unwilling Neptune being dragged into a situation she can’t handle.





	Iris Heart's Fun Day Out

“Come now Neptune, you mustn’t slack.” Neptune slinked her head around the corner of the building, unwilling to come out. “P-plutie, this isn’t nice! I can’t do this stuff while dressed like this… In public!” The hovering goddess looked back at her subordinate, who cowering behind a wall. “Oh, you should know Plutie isn’t here anymore. It’s just us, Neptune. And I demand that you come –OUT-!” The voluptuous goddess pulled the leash she’d attached to the poor Planeptunian, and she came falling out from the corner. The landing was soft, but now anyone who wanted could see the get-up the sadistic CPU had put her in. She tried to get up, but the lack of arm usage granted by the straitjacket that was currently restricting her made getting up all but impossible. Her legs had their own trouble due to the lack of balance caused by the thick, crinkly diaper that was currently adorning her waist, nothing to cover it except the top of the straitjacket.

“Pl-Uhh, Lady Iris Heart, please! You can’t make me do this!” She tried her best to get back to her feet, hard enough with the restrictive garments she was wearing, but still manageable. A minute of non-stop shuffling around, and she’d finally gotten back up, and on her feet. Even then, the diaper and her lack of arms meant one good pull from the dominatrix would send her tumbling back down. The black-clad woman looked back at her victim, and smiled. “I can make you do whatever I want you to, and if you keep that attitude up, I’ll make sure to make it far worse for you~!” She teased with a seductive wink at the end, but Neptune knew that spelt trouble.

Gulping loudly, Neptune waddled towards her captor, and looked at her, fearful for her public image. “S-so, if I go along, you promise it’ll be quick and not too bad? Can’t do too much to the protagonist, right?” Iris Heart only smiled wider. “Right now, I’m in control, and no character status can possibly change that. Now, sweetie, let’s go have some fun~.” The purple haired girl shivered at the tone of voice taken in that last sentence, and warily followed behind the taller and more intimidating woman. “Now, I made sure that you ate a lot yesterday and this morning, remember? How are you feeling now?” Nep shifted between feet, not wanting to tell her tormenter, as she knew how it’d be used against her. “C-come on Iris, you know even my digestive systems are lazy! It’ll probably take whole weeks for me to have to, ya know, ‘go’!”

Iris Heart’s expression changed from the usual sadistic smile to a more threatening scowl. “Don’t lie to me Neptune. If you don’t want this to go the way I’ve planned, I’ll make it happen in a much worse, more humiliating manner. And I doubt you want to know what I’ve thought of.” She finished off with a menacing stare, causing Nep’s blood to run cold. “W-well, uhh, maybe a bit? My tummy’s felt kind of off, but I figured I just haven’t had enough pudding.” She smiled nervously, hoping her lightening the mood so much would make her trials less painful. She felt a bit relieved when Iris’ scowl changed to a smile. But it wasn’t a good smile.

“Well, you should’ve told me. Now let me make it even more fun~.” At this, she approached the now cowering girl, and grabbed hold of her mouth. She took a pill out of her pocket, but rather than putting it in the terrified girl’s mouth, she shoved it in her own. Rather than swallow though, her next action surprised Neptune. She drew her own mouth closer to her quarries’, until she locked lips with her in a passionate embrace. The 2 girls moved their lips in a lewd embrace, Iris Heart being firmly turned on, and Neptune being too afraid to do anything but kiss back. It was clear the Goddess had quite some experience in this field, and she was beginning to snake her tongue into the other girl’s mouth. As Nep opened her mouth more to receive it, she felt something else slip into her mouth, and by reflex, confusion and fear, she swallowed it.

Laughing a bit, the sadistic woman broke off the kiss, leaving a lone strand of saliva between their mouths. Finally, Nep realized what it was she had swallowed. It was the pill her oppressor pulled out not too long ago. “P-plutia! What was that!?” Iris Heart scowled yet again at the usage of her other name, causing Neptune to shrink back in fear. “Let’s just say, it was something I made to help you ‘get going’. It helps you to have a nice, healthy, firm bowel movement. And it doesn’t like to be held back.” Trailing off with her explanation, Iris Heart turned her listener around, and bent her over slightly. “Of course, that’s all part of the fun~!” She pulled down the smaller girl’s diaper slightly, until both her cute butt and her crack was showing clearly for whoever wanted to see it. She pulled out a modestly-sized toy, and rammed it up Nep’s ass, causing her to yelp out in surprise and pain. “W-what was that!?” She heard more laughing behind her, while she felt the diaper get pulled back up over the… thing in her butt.

“Silly girl, it’s called a butt plug. Perhaps the most obvious name ever, and you still couldn’t figure it out, could you? No wonder you’re in diapers, you infant. Regardless, away we must go!” Iris Heart tugged on the leash, forcibly pulling her slave along with her. She walked with her through the streets, to the amused looks and bewildered gasps of civilians, before stopping with her inside a populated town square. Many gazes fell upon Neptune, who blushed bright red, but could do nothing in her current state. “I-is that lady Iris Heart?” “Who’s she got now? And why is that girl wearing a diaper!?” “I think she’s about to put on another ‘show’ for us today.” Neither girl spoke up, Neptune far too humiliated and Plutie too busy enjoying Neptune’s suffering. Standing there in public, only more humiliation awaited, as her stomach grumbled loudly, accompanied by a strong cramp in her abdomen.

The poor girl doubled over as best she could in the outfit, wishing she could either die, or at least rub her tummy so the pain would go away. Feeling a strong, indomitable pressure in her lower body, the realization of what it was hit hard. “L-lady Iris Heart, please… Can I go, ya know, to the bathroom? Pleeaaasseeee.” Her plea fell not on deaf ears, but on laughing ears. “Of course you can sweetie, that’s the point of your diapee!” Nep’s eyes widened, knowing exactly what Plutia wanted. “C-come on, you know what I mean! Go to the bathroom, in a toilet, in a bathroom. Like a-Oooh.” More cramps hit her hard, and she bent down even more, desperate for release, but the plug keeping it in. “Please Plutie, let me go! I have to poop sooooo bad!”

Her tormenter only laughed harder. “As I said, that’s the whole reason you’re wearing a diaper. It’s for holding your poopy. Just like a baby!” Neptune knew there was no way she was making it to a bathroom with Iris Heart looming over her like this. She figured appealing to her would at least make the process go faster. “B-but how am I supposed to ‘go’, if there’s this thing in my butt. It’s impossible!” She looked at the taller woman, whose smile widened to almost impossible degrees. “Yes, I know. If you wanna go poopy in your diaper like a baby, you’re going to have to beg for it. Like a good little girl~.” Nep’s jaw dropped. “Beg!? Why would I beg to g-” Again, more cramps forced her to her knees, and she knew there was only one way out of here, regardless of her dignity.

“P-please Lady Iris Heart! Let me go poopy! I beg you to let me goooo!” She looked to see if her begging had any effect on the dominatrix. Still smiling, she replied to the poor suffering girl. “I don’t know, it doesn’t feel like you’re trying. If you want to go poopy in your pants, you’re going to have to beg real hard for it. Don’t forget your role compared to mine!” Neptune groaned out loud, the beast in her butt demanding it be free, but unable to let it loose. “Please let me go poopy in my pants! I don’t care if I’m a baby, I have to go, and I have to go NOW! Please Ms. Iris Heart, I have to poo so bad in my diaper like a little girl! Just take this thing oouuut so I can make a big, fudgy mess in my baby diapees!” Still laughing, the CPU walked slowly towards her. “Well, I suppose that’s good enough for now.” She reached down the back of Neptune’s thick, crinkly garment and forcefully yanked out the plug.

Within seconds of its removal, the former Planeptune goddess’ butthole opened up, and the uncontrollable flow of brown mess forced its way into her diaper. Squatting slightly like a toddler, she didn’t even have to push as her tired anus allowed more and more squishy, squelching poo coiled into the back of her baby pants, bulging it out significantly and staining the back panel an obvious brown. “G-going poopie!” Is all Neptune could manage to say, emotionally and physically drained by the day so far. She continued to allow the stinky sludge to nestle itself between her butt cheeks until finally, she felt herself empty out, and the mudslide came to a halt. Her legs buckled from the extreme physical stress of pooping herself, and she fell on her butt, a loud SQUISH resounding from her filled didee. “Eww…”

Having watched the whole scene, the cause of her torment stepped slowly towards her, smiling happily. “Oh my, that sounded nice. And it looks like you had a lot to push out! Does baby feel better now?” Neptune didn’t have the power left to respond, and fell on her back, tired from the whole ordeal. She looked up at the sky, almost closing her eyes, when she felt something strange enter her diaper. Yelping and looking up, she saw what it was. Iris Heart’s hand was shoving itself down the front of her poo-filled diaper. “Oh, did baby think that was the end of it? Contrariwise, it was just the beginning.” Nep sat in abject horror as she felt the purple and black clad woman’s hand move further and further down until her fingers were trailing lightly over Nep’s privates.

“H-hey, what are you doing!?” Iris gripped down hard over Neptune’s bladder, causing her to gasp in pain. “That’s quite rude, you know. All day, and you haven’t even called me by the correct name. You should be calling me Mistress, like the little slut you are.” The CPU punctuated the last of her words by taking her hand and forcing a finger into Neptune’s pink lips, causing her to squeal out. “Ir- Mistress, wha-Aahn~” Her finger had started moving rhythmically inside Nep’s vagina, causing her to shudder in pleasure. “P-ple-aahh~ M-mi-Nnnn-Mistress! Stop!” She tried to say as Plutia’s finger continued to move faster and faster, stroking the insides of Neptune’s pussy in all the right ways. “What’s that? More, you ask? Well, allow me!” At this, she reeled back her finger, and added 2 more before shoving all 3 back into Neptune’s waiting womanhood, causing even more pleasurable moans to emanate from the purple haired former goddess.

“Miiiiiissstrresssss~!” She barely managed to utter between moans, Iris’ hand working like magic against her vagina. “Yes, you like this, don’t you baby girl? Now, cum for me. Cum for me, you little slut!” Neptune couldn’t even hold back anymore, the throbbing in her privates reaching critical mass, her dominator not letting up in the least bit. “M-miisstr-AAAaaahhhhhnnnnn~~” She finally yelled out as she came to a loud and public orgasm, shivering in pleasure and panting heavily. Now even more tired, she fell back on her poopy butt, a bit upset at having just came in a heavily poo-filled diaper in the middle of quite a large group of people. She was so distracted, she didn’t even notice when Iris had withdrawn her hand from her quivering pussy.

Still looking at the sky, she breathed heavily, exhausted from everything that just happened. Her view of the sky suddenly became blocked by a violet haired dominatrix, the one who’d caused all her woes. “Aww, is baby tired from our little tirade? Well, let’s get you home and to bed then. I’d hate for you to be too sweepy for tomorrow’s fun~.” Still unable to speak, Neptune merely groaned a bit when she felt herself being lifted, obviously by the woman still staring into her eyes. “Well, let’s return for now, shall we?” Her head shook slowly, ready to just get away from all the disgusted and shocked looks that were currently fixed to the pair. Iris Heart walked herself through the crowd that had assembled, paying no heed to their reactions, unless it was focused on the limp-bodied girl she was currently carrying. Walking right past them, Iris Heart continued to her basilicom, until she’d finally reached their room, where she put the already-sleeping Neptune into her bed and tucked her in lovingly, followed by an almost out of character kiss on the forehead. “Till tomorrow, sweetheart~.”


End file.
